Les Fantômes
by r0z
Summary: Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Lucius, pour l'étouffer, pour qu'il sente son abandon absolu et son cœur pulser, son cœur pulser contre lui.


**Les Fantômes**

_Note: C'est une scène miniature, insensée, mais que j'ai aimé écrire._

_Disclaimer: Rowling, tout à elle, rien à moi _

* * *

><p>Une apparition fantomatique, un revenant. Ce surréaliste teint neigeux plus blafard que jamais laissait exploser des nuées de cernes. Cernes cobalts qui s'étendaient, bordaient ses terribles yeux fatigués. Ses yeux orages, ses yeux pluvieux assombris davantage par ce voile de lassitude extrême et ses pupilles qui éclataient, laissaient la tempête gronder. Ouragan sourd et violent, un regard troublant qui reflétait son âme.<p>

Incroyable épuisement qui courbait son échine. Ses épaules, pourtant athlétiques, ployaient sous l'harassement. C'était comme un roi déchu qui observait la chute de son royaume.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une apparition fantomatique, un revenant.

Elle était là, étendue, assoupie sur une bergère longue d'un vert étrange oscillant entre l'émeraude profond et le feuillage éclatant d'un arbre, des coussins couleur d'or soutenant sa cambrure. Et sur sa bouche paresseuse sa main fatiguée reposait, lasse. Jolie Narcissa endormie qui s'octroyait une attitude théâtrale, un air de surjoué, s'imaginant dormir et qui se plaisait, satisfaisait son ego mégalomane.

Lorsqu'elle sentit un regard effleurer ses cuisses elle s'éveilla soudainement et ses cils papillonnèrent, de grands cils ourlés qui ombraient ses pommettes. Elle l'observa un instant, ce triste homme fatigué, elle l'observa et lui dédia un sourire d'adolescente amourachée avant de se lever et de se diriger vers lui.

« Bonsoir Lucius. , dit-elle doucement, lentement, simplement. »

Elle lui prit délicatement la main, caressa ses doigts contre les siens et le fit entrer dans la pièce.

« Ils vont venir me chercher. formula-t-il avec le reste de prestance qu"il lui restait.»

Et sous cet impassible masque d'homme fier, derrière ce visage blanc et placide, terré au coin de ses prunelles grises, se réfugiant sous la glorieuse puissance qu'il se plaisait à laisser transparaître, un sentiment trop refoulé menaçait d'éclater au grand jour: la terrifiante, la monstrueuse, la refoulée, la honteuse Peur.

« Je suis là, je suis là. , chuchota-t-elle. »

C'est avec la douceur de l'épouse qu'elle accueillit le corps éreinté tout contre elle. Le corps s'abandonnait à cette étreinte consolante, à cet autre corps chaud reposant. Elle le sentit tendu, crispé. Alors, doucement, elle se mit à danser.

Un mouvement lent, apaisant. Une berceuse amoureuse, une danse tendre qui tanguait légèrement, paresseusement. Au milieu de la pièce, ils étaient tranquilles. C'était comme s'ils étaient unis, réunis. L'un contre l'autre, seulement. Seulement seuls aussi.

Et Narcissa, si désirable, se lovait contre ce torse imposant. Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise de nuit noire qui tombait court au-dessus de ses genoux. Deux fines bretelles glissaient sur ses épaules rondes, deux fines bretelles si faciles à faire glisser. Et par-dessus, un déshabillé foncé, ébène, court lui aussi, ajoutant à cette châtelaine un air de courtisane attendant un nouvel amant. Et brodé sur le dos un dragon cousu de fils de jade, ondulant en vagues houleuses du bas du dos jusqu'aux omoplates où il recrachait des grains argentés, comme un ciel moucheté d'étoiles.

Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Lucius, pour l'étouffer, pour qu'il sente son abandon absolu et son cœur pulser, son cœur pulser contre lui.

Et lui, Lucius, avec ses immenses mains qui glissaient sur le dos de Cissa. De larges paumes imposantes, fortes, redoutables. Masculines. Et de longs doigts fins, bâtons d'ivoire effilés, nets. On remarquait ses veines qui ressemblaient à des fleuves bleus, fleuves bleus qui remontaient le long de son bras et se perdaient sous une chemise. De gigantesques mains qui recouvraient le dos menu, frêle.

« Nous nous faisons tous arrêter, un par un. »

Elle posa son menton sur le buste et leva son regard jusqu'aux pupilles d'acier qui la scrutaient attentivement.

« C'est fini. Fini. »

Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, c'était la fin alternative que n'avait jamais envisagé le Lord et qui finalement s'accomplissait. Mais Il était retourné à l'abîme qui l'avait engendré, de nouveau cendres. Il entraînait dans sa chute ceux qui s'étaient proclamés ses bras droits, ceux qui baisaient avec ferveur le bord de sa cape.

Lucius tombait. Les Aurors seraient bientôt là.

Ils se laissaient engluer par un silence oppressant et qu'importe que les secondes deviennent heures puisque c'était la fin. Et ce terrible mot, cette terrible échéance ne se laissaient pas formuler. Elle s'échouait sur leurs lèvres, les asséchait et c'était trop dur de parler, trop dur d'embrasser. Alors ils s'étreignaient, derniers gestes, dernières paroles informulées sur le désert de leurs bouches.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler l'étrange exil dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés, des pas claquèrent sur le perron du manoir.

Il n'y eu aucun cris, aucune violence. Il n'y eu que deux corps stoïques qui se laissaient manipuler comme des pantins: on leur parlait, on les écartait l'un de l'autre, on les démêlait, on l'emmenait. Une vision floue et confuse. Leurs corps avaient été décrochés. Lucius avait été arrêté.

Et elle restait là. Seule au milieu de la pièce. Une apparition fantomatique, une revenante.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour votre lecture. <em>

_r0z'._


End file.
